AnimeNation
AnimeNation Is Opened on 15th April as Part of 30th Anniversary celebration at Anime Dreams Resort This Show is Different to Disney Dreams at Disneyland Paris and World Of Colour at Disneyland Summary Every Night at The Park Tinkerbell will take you on the magical Trip to the world of Fantasy,Romance,Adventure of Anime and Films with Water,Fireworks and Music as its Hosted by Disney Princess Cinderella. From Mermaids to Vampires From Princess to Superheros From Rock to Romance The Show Opens with Tinkerbell Flying Over the Cinderella Castle as Cinderella Hosting as Be Our Guest Starts to Play and during the instermental part lots of Animes Like Death Note and X and Films like Cinderella and Harry Potter in bubbles after the Song was done Tinkerbell Looking at CYW and her friends untill LLew Scares her away and it on to as Sadmae from X starts to play with Clips from X,Brave,Captin America,and Tokyo Babylon and as Brothers stars playing there are clips of Thor and Loki,Hikaru and Kanou,Itachi and Sasuke,Kamane and Rido,and Zero and Ichiru Tinkerbell Holds the Lantem and carrys into the top of the castle as at last i see the light plays there are clips from Tangled,Ouran,Vampire Knight,Little Mermaid,Romeo X Juilet,Cinderella,Twilight Saga and as the song draws to close we see Rapunzel and Flynn Singing As Tinkerbell Fell She cant fly because the magic is gone untill Dr Felcher starts to sing Friends on the Other Side as the castle truns into the haunted Castle With Blue and Green Skulls as she enter the world of villans when Sunset Shimmer truns into a Demon Ready to Brun the Castle and the other villans like Itachi with his Dark Side and other anime Villans are ready to Kill Tinkerbell until the Avengers Resures Her from the Villans and Avengers are killing the baddies and Demon Sunset shimer dies in the fire Thanks to the Hulk and Tinkerbell says Thank You and Iron Man says You welcome as so close from Entanched Plays there are Sad Clips From Legion of the Black,Thor The Dark World(Friggas Funeral)Rock of Ages,Tangled,Ouran,Vampire Knight,X the Movie,Thor Scence with Young Thor and Loki as the segement closes and Tinkebell says "Starlight Starbright the first star That i see tonight i wish i might i may wish a upon a star tonight"and she Yells "WE WISH FOR A HAPPY ENDING AND HAPPLY EVER AFTER"as the castle shines in diffrent clours as the last song "Share The Magic in Your Heart" Plays playing there clips from Avengers,Ouran,Vampire Knight,Rapunzel geting out of the tower,Thor,Toy Story,X,Naruto,Twilight,Grease,Angry Brids,Rock of Ages,Sherk,Mulan,My Little Pony and "Make a wish"Begins to Play there are more clips from Thor,Bleach,The Simpsons,The Aristocats,Sailor Moon,and the last clip is before the finale are Beauty and the Beast and Young Thor and Loki with Ordin and Tinkerbell said "All You Need is Pixie Dust" and The Raindow All Over the Castle During the Big Ending Enore *Angry Brids(15th March Only) *Legion of the Black(DVD relase Day) *GTA V(September Only) *Anchorman 2(Halloween Party Night) *Thor:The Dark World(Halloween/December)(Rerun in February in ahead of DVD and Blu Ray release) *Jersey Boys Movie(May-August 2014) *David Bowie Tribute(January rerun on Halloween Night) *Angry Birds Movie 2014 Version *It will be changes During So Close Part with Friggas Funeral From Thor The Dark World and Frozen and after the Fate Part it will have GTA V *This Show Wont Run during 2014 Halloween Season which will get replaced By Symphony of the Vampire only for 2014 Halloween Season *The American Version of The Show Will be the same but It will Have Friggas Funeral and Followed By Jersey Boys *Starting June So Close will get replaced By My eyes adored You From Jersey Boys 2015 Version *Staring January it will have Guradians of the Galaxy,Frozen and The Hobbit will be In the opening and Finale 2016 Version *On New Years Eve The Show will Return with new segment focusing on Lord of the Rings Musical followed By 2015 Bopic Film Love and Mercy will be Added after the Brothers Segment *On 11th January after the performance they payed a tribute to David Bowie with the medley and the pictures of him on the castle it will be shown again during Out of this world 24 hour party in may UK Version *Opening/Second Star to the Right/Be Our Guest *Cyw and Her Friends *Tokyo Babylon/Brave(2013-2015)/X 1999/James Bond(2016 Present) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Frozen-Love Like an Open Door/Let It Go/In The Summer *Brotherly Love *Sounds of New Jersey *Middle Earth Musical(Based on The lord of the rings Musical)/Sounds of the beach(Based on 2015 Film Love and Mercy)(2016) *Marvel CU *Princess *Villains *My Eyes adored you *Finale USA Version *When You Wish a Upon a Star/Second Star to the Right/Be Our Guest *Rio/RollerCoaster Tycoon-Hot in Rio/Naruto- Rising Sprit *Littlest Pet Shop/The Powerpuff Girls/My Little Pony-Smile Song *Frozen-In The Summer/The Simpsons-I Love to Walk *Friggas Funeral/Grand Theft Auto 5 *Princess *Villains *When You Wish a Upon a Star/Make a Wish Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Anime Dreams Resort Category:Fanon Shows Category:Anime Dreams Park